Lines and Times of You and Me
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: It's cold outside and Naruto is sick at home waiting for Sasuke to come visit him.


_Oh god. The OOCness. Don't kill me, I've had epic writers block. But if you've read the 'And We' doujinshi where Sasuke actually does still have his family and he's very sweet and normal… That's sort of how I imagined him in this one… Ish. I just can't make him mean when Naru chan is being all sick 'n stuff._

_Anyways, this is for my Izaya kun (**La Vita a Colori**) who is currently busy being allergic to the world (poor baby *snuggles*) Feel better sooooon! We should stock up the angst cave with duvets and milo and be snuggly. The angst cave will heal you and eliminate your allergies for good!_

_BEWARE! This is actually a whole lot of nothing. Blame the block and bask in its drabbley rambling-ness_

* * *

**Lines and Times of You and Me**

.

.

Naruto sat under the kotatsu with his head resting on the low of the table, his blue eyes staring out window at the snow falling to the ground one floor below. The small apartment was quiet save for the low hum of the TV that he had on to keep him company.

Outside, the sky was clouded over all grey-blue and heavy. It was snowing and freezing cold but as it drifted past his window the blonde couldn't help thinking he'd rather be at school where he could have tossed around few snow balls with the guys at lunch and used the excuse of how absolutely fascinating snow was to not do work instead of here at home, snuggly and warm in his jersey, socks and sweatpants, sick. And miserable. And lonely.

Truth be told, Naruto actually really liked school, apart from when a teacher or a certain bastard boyfriend made him do work. Other than that, it was a lot of fun with all his friends around. He didn't realize how much fun it was until he had caught this cold and was forced to stay at home. There was nothing to do at home, nothing on TV during the day and no one to talk to. The battle with the office when he called in to tell them that he was not coming into school was always annoying too. When it was a 'delinquent' ringing his own absence in they tended not to believe him. Naruto shrugged it off. It wasn't his fault he didn't have parents…

"…And the snow is just gonna keep coming down for the next few days folks," prattled the man on the weather. Naruto blinked slowly and pouted.

_This is so boring… _

Bringing one hand out from under the warmth of the kotatsu he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and played with a pen, rolling it over the papers scattered on the table top. Yes, he'd even resorted to attempting to do some studying earlier in the morning at the peak of boredom. Naruto's eyes wandered over the eraser smudges and his scratchy scrawl.

Sasuke's tiny neat handwriting littered various sets of notes. Some serious additions to what little Naruto had actually written down and demands for him to try and pay more attention, some insults to his intelligence- jotted (but somehow still remaining tidy) quickly onto Naruto's paper when the teacher's back was turned. Some notes had stupid little hearts with English written in them that Naruto had immediately scribbled over while Sasuke smirked like the smarmy bastard he was and stifled a chuckle at Naruto's blushing.

"Sasuke. Saaaaasuke. Sasu. 'Suke. Teme…" Naruto mumbled into the empty room and rolled the pen with his fingertips. He opened his mouth more and emphasized the sounds.

"Uuuuchiii-" In the middle of Sasuke's surname there was a knock at the door and Naruto froze.

_Sasuke? _

A quick glance at the ramen faced clock on the wall (hanging slightly sideways, like everything in the apartment) told Naruto it was too early for Sasuke. School was done but he needed a little more time to make his way here. Would the bastard even come to visit his sick boyfriend? He'd better. Naruto scowled and then remembered the door. The pen rolled onto the floor as he hastily got his feet.

The door opened revealing Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, we came to check on you, how're you feeling?" said Iruka as he pulled his ungloved hand from where both his and Kakashi's had been nestled in Kakashi's jacket pocket to tug his one glove off the other.

"Meh," replied Naruto unenthusiastically and stood aside to allow room for both of the guests to remove their snow dusted jackets. A stream of cold air followed them in and Naruto sneezed.

"Studying I see," commented Kakashi as Naruto headed back to the warmth of the kotatsu.

"Something like that," said Naruto moodily. His mood continued to darken when he turned around to see Kakashi and Iruka standing together behind him in matching jerseys.

Despite how funny the dark blue with the yellow smiley face looked on Kakashi with his uncaring expression, hair flopped casually over one eye and serious black scarf still wrapped up around his nose, Naruto frowned and quirked and eyebrow at the silver haired man in a "really?" kind of way, receiving an "it was Iruka's idea" shrug and then checked the clock again. Naruto tried to decide whether the reason he found the match set jerseys' ridiculous was because they actually were or because he was a bit jealous of the way it highlighted something adorable-borderline-stupid in the two's relationship. And how he was sure Sasuke would probably, most definitely never do it with him.

Bastard. Where was he anyway? He was coming to visit Naruto right?

"Is there anything you need Naruto. We can't really stay long actually, I remembered as we were coming up your way that we have some guests coming over for dinner. But if there's something I can do it," offered Iruka cheerfully, rearranging his scarf.

"No I think I'll be alright thanks," replied Naruto with a small smile. His head spun a little. Stupid cold. Iruka glanced around at the empty ramen cup on the bench that Naruto had had for breakfast and opened his mouth to say something but Naruto interrupted him with "Sasuke is probably going to come over" which silenced the older man. There was a long pause and Naruto shuffled his feet on the shabby carpet, feeling Iruka wanting to do something for him. Iruka had always worried for him.

"Shall we go then Iruka?" asked Kakashi breaking the silence. His one visible eye met Naruto's once and the blonde smiled slightly and he nodded. "Sasuke will be here soon right Naruto? So we can go home."

"I guess…" replied Iruka, taking a step towards Naruto. His hand rose and Naruto blinked as it came to rest on his shoulder and then sniffed.

"Really Naruto, if you ever need anything just sing out ok? Not just when you're sick, but anytime." His expression was so sincere that Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Hooome time," Kakashi called in a bored sing song voice from the doorway and both Naruto and Iruka laughed.

"See ya."

"See you later Naruto. Tell Sasuke kun hi from me."

"Yeah, bye."

The door clicked and Naruto went back to the kotatsu, checking the clock again and wondering why Iruka and Kakashi had even bothered come to see him if they were just going to stay that long as the apartment returned to its previous state; blond teen sitting with his head on the table top, TV on in the background for company and the snow falling past the window. And then just as before, Naruto's eyes returned to Sasuke's pretty handwriting on his notes.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto would admit it. He had missed Sasuke during the day, and was going to be a bit pathetic in thinking he'd be hurt if Sasuke didn't come visit today… It was well past the point where Sasuke would be done with school and have had time to get here even if he walked at that annoyingly slow pace, his damn legs all sweepy and long.

Naruto sighed and flopped down on his back, legs still cross legged under the kotatsu and closed his eyes.

_Where is he…?_

Knock. Knock.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he turned his head to the door as the handle turned and the person on the outside let himself in. The door swung open and there he stood. Pale white skin pink across his cheekbones and the tip of his nose, long dark hair pushed messily of his forehead and damp with snow.

Naruto blinked. All of the expected "did you see Iruka and Kakashi on your way in", "how was school?" and "Hey there"s were forgotten.

"Sasuke…?" The boy in the door way smiled slightly at the blank look on Naruto's face. Sasuke's coat came off.

"Sasuke you're…" started Naruto, still a little shocked that the other boy was actually here.

"You thought I wasn't coming didn't you," Sasuke accused as he kicked off his shoes and stepped up into the room.

"Well it would be just like you, you bastard, to just leave me here to die from this stupid cold," countered Naruto darkly and Sasuke chuckled as he sat back on his haunches to arrange his shoes neatly in the entryway. When Sasuke stood and moved toward the kitchen Naruto noticed a bag he was carrying on his arm.

"Wassat?" asked Naruto sitting up and watching Sasuke stop, his shoulders rising slightly. He looked awkward. Naruto sniffed.

"Aah…Well…" Sasuke didn't turn to face him, busying himself with unloading what was inside the bag. Naruto watched a container of chicken, various vegetables and several other things he had no idea what they were, emerge.

"My uh.. My mother. She noticed that we didn't walk to school together today and you know how she is with you… Worried about you living here by yourself, constantly telling me to invite you over which is weird ya know cos' we go out and well you sleeping over… I mean doesn't she expect that we would…" Naruto blushed but didn't interrupt, somehow finding the way Sasuke's nervous hands fussed over the way he had arranged the food on the bench and his rambling kind of adorable. Sasuke was hardly ever nervous or fidgety, always a high and mighty bastard so Naruto couldn't help but find him a bit cute.

"Anyway." Sasuke's slammed his palms down on the bench to stop himself and Naruto jumped at the noise. "She noticed and called me at lunch to ask about you and then told me that before I came over here I had to come home and pick up some food to give you. She was gonna make it herself but she got side tracked so she kind of… left it up to me."

When Sasuke was done he still stood with his hands on the bench top not facing the living room. Naruto felt himself smile at Mikoto Uchiha's concern for him and let his blue eyes drift over Sasuke's form. All day he'd been feeling shivery and miserable even though he'd been snuggled under the kotatsu but now, looking at Sasuke's back as he moved around the kitchen looking for things he needed for whatever it was his mother had given him to make Naruto, he felt warm.

"Ne, Sasuke… What do you think about matching jerseys?" The raven stopped and turned around, pot in hand.

"Matching whats?"

"Jerseys. Or matching anythings…"

"What the hell?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Naruto waved him off and moved to turn the TV that had progressed from weather to infomercials, off. Sasuke went back to cooking and Naruto lay back down and closed his eyes.

"I'll wake you when it's done ok?" called Sasuke. Naruto could hear that he had stopped chopping up something and knew he was watching him.

"Ok…" muttered Naruto sleepily, feeling light headed. Stupid cold.

There were soft footsteps and then a hand on his forehead, lips on his cheek near the corner of his mouth.

"Na-night Babe."

"Mmm…"

.

.

.

Naruto awoke to a delicious smell. Opening his eyes he saw Sasuke stirring something in a big pot and two bowls on the bench. The Uchiha had at some point abandoned his school jersey and had his white uniform shirt sleeves rolled up at the elbow. He was wearing the pink apron Iruka had left at the apartment at some point and Naruto tried very hard not to laugh as not to hurt his throat again when he remembered, although you couldn't see them with Sasuke facing away, the frills on the front. Aprons really suited Sasuke. Naruto snorted softly through his nose and continued to lie quietly. Sasuke went on cooking

Outside it was getting dark. Naruto could see it through the small kitchen window on Sasuke's right as he watched the boy lean over his pot and take a sniff of his creation and then lift the spoon to his lips to taste it, clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth afterwards and looking frustrated. Naruto smiled. Whatever it was smelt good but Sasuke had probably never cooked anything proper in his entire life and clearly it wasn't living up to the high bar set by his mother.

"Ah- Welcome back to the world of the living loser, you snored something terrible," said Sasuke, looking over to find Naruto awake.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me just because you can't cook. And it's not my fault that my nose is blocked," bit back Naruto hoarsely and the two exchanged and a dobe-y smirk and a scowl.

"It's ready. And you're gonna eat it." Sasuke carefully ladled 'it' into the two bowls and bought them to the kotatsu.

"What is it?" asked Naruto sitting up. Sasuke kicked him lightly in the side on his way over.

"Chicken soup obviously Usuratonkachi. It's what you're supposed to have when you're sick."

"Oh."

"Here."

"Thanks."

They ate the first part in silence until Naruto wriggled his feet closer to Sasuke's under the kotatsu and their toes brushed. Sasuke looked up.

"Are we playing _footsies_?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto shrugged and went back to his soup, rubbing at the side of Sasuke's toe which was cold through his socks. Sasuke's foot snuck up to the inside of Naruto's knee and then Naruto folded his leg more tightly around it to keep it warm. Sasuke's other foot settled against Naruto's ankle. The contact made the blonde feel like sighing contentedly. He really had missed the bastard.

Sasuke looked out the window as he picked up his bowl and noisily slurped the last of his soup. Naruto followed his gaze.

"Pretty isn't it…" said Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke. "There were snow fights today. No one could oppose Kiba since you weren't there though." Sasuke looked back to him.

"How's the fever?"

"Fine I guess, much the same."

They sat watching each other for a moment and Naruto took Sasuke in. His soft skin slightly flushed, his mouth parted just so. Long bangs half hanging around his jaw, half pushed back behind his ears, dark eyes all deep and mysterious.

Naruto felt his breath shorten. What had brought on this feeling? This was just a normal situation right? Sasuke just came to make dinner which was really normal because they were a couple and couples did that for each other; took care of each other and stuff. And now they were just sitting and…

"I love you, Sasuke," blurted out Naruto and his heartbeat suddenly became very loud in his ears. His fingers tingled.

He'd never said that before.

Sasuke looked surprised but didn't look away. Naruto shook his head and laughed, one hand coming up to finger the space at the back of his neck.

"You don't have to say anything I just… wanted you to know… I know we're young and everything but I dunno, I just somehow feel like I really, like in all seriousness…" Blue eyes began to fall away to the side but Sasuke reached across the table and grabbed his arm. Naruto looked back, leaning away slightly as Sasuke leaned in, startled by the raven's serious face.

"W-what?"

Sasuke blinked and kept his eyes closed for a second. And when he reopened them he said…

"I…I love you. I know what you mean. I love you too."

Sasuke let him go and they straightened up.

Silence. Naruto felt awkward and wouldn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke moved to collect the bowls, stacking them atop each other and carrying them in one hand.

"That was good, better than I thought actually," said Naruto nervously.

"Tips on the hips please," said Sasuke playfully, pushing his shirt up and snapping the waistband of his underwear above his pants with a wink in Naruto's direction and then carried on towards the kitchen.

_Oh- he's not awkward…_

Naruto giggled and got to his feet, following Sasuke to the bench.

"So my good man," he said cheerfully, taking Sasuke's arm. The raven shifted his weight to press against Naruto.

"Are ya stayin' the night?" Sasuke looked down at him. Naruto's expression slipped into an easy grin.

"Someone has to make sure you keep your damn feet under the covers and get better don't they?"

"Hehe."

.

.

.

There was a knock on the Uchiha's door a few days later. Sasuke, pulling himself away from the homework he was doing, padded to the entry.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto when the door opened.

"Naruto," said Sasuke evenly, frowning as he looked the blonde up and down, taking in the slight flush in his cheeks that Sasuke hoped wasn't still fever and how he was hopping from foot to foot because of the cold, huddled in the coat with the furry rimmed hood (which was down to Sasuke's annoyance. Wasn't the Dobe still recovering?). His nose and the tips of his ears poking through his thick blonde tresses were a shiny, cold pink.

"Hurry up and come in then, its freezing out there," said Sasuke, looking past Naruto to see the snow and wind had become quite nasty but Naruto shook his head and began to rummage around in the messenger bag he was wearing.

"Nah, I'm just here for a sec to give you something."

"Give me something- Shouldn't you be at home? At least put your hood up you moron," muttered Sasuke and went to tug the hood up over his boyfriend's head but at the same moment, Naruto pushed something into his hands with a grin and a "here ya go!". Looking down Sasuke found them to be jandals. Purple.

"What the hell…"

"Match set!" said Naruto enthusiastically and pointing to his own feet.

"Naruto! Put some shoes on you idiot!" yelled Sasuke, grabbing the blonde's arm and trying to haul him inside before he got frost bite.

"Noooo~ I got them today for a dollar and now you have some too. Match set. Be thankful it's not matching jerseys," pouted Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"You really are a-" His words were interrupted when Naruto suddenly grabbed his collar, dragging him forward for a hard kiss that throbbed on Sasuke's lips afterwards, before skipping backwards from the doorway in his own purple jandals.

"Oi! Naruto!"

"See ya Sasuke." A wink and a quick wave, Sasuke standing in his doorway in his socks, casting around in vain for his shoes.

"Come back here and get in this house! You'll have no feet by the time you get home Usuratonkachi! And I am not coming to nurse you back to health again you loser!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto poked his tongue and started off down the road before Sasuke could catch him.

"Loooove youuu Sasukeeee!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

_*throws hands up* Block can go die. Nagging, Worried, Wife!Sasuke and Sick, refusing to stay put and get better!Naru chan ftw._

_P.S: There is the **CUTEST **pic that goes with this fic done by Izaya. You can find it on her dA. Link on my profile. Run to it!_


End file.
